Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-135380, for example, a game apparatus for playing a game by performing short distance wireless communication between a plurality of game apparatuses has been known. In a technique as disclosed in the above gazette, a time period in which communication data is transmitted/received is assigned based on a time at which the communication data is transmitted from a reference game apparatus, and a plurality of game apparatuses each perform wireless communication according to the assigned time period.
For instance, in the game apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-135380, a time period corresponding to one cycle is divided into four slots S1 to S4, and four cycle channels are assigned to these slots. Specifically, as an assigned time period, four channels A1 to A4, four channels B1 to B4, four channels C1 to C4, and four channels D1 to D4 are assigned to the slot S1, the slot S2, the slot S3, and the slot S4, respectively. In this example, setting is performed such that channel systems of the slots are different from each other by assigning channels belonging to the same system to each slot.
In the case where there are a plurality of groups of game apparatuses playing a game while performing wireless communication, which are located close to each other, for example, the above groups are assigned with channels belonging to different systems. As a result, the game apparatuses of each group can transmit/receive game communication data without causing interference with other game apparatus of other group.
According to a portable game apparatus for playing a game while directly exchanging data with other game apparatus by utilizing short distance wireless communication (i.e., not via a server, etc.), it is possible to play a multiplayer game with a total stranger in a place where a lot of people frequent (e.g., in the train or on the street). A player having a particular portable game apparatus transmits a play request to other portable game apparatuses present in communication range. Then the player forms a group by obtaining permission to play with from the other portable game apparatuses, whereby it is possible to determine a group (of players) in which a multiplayer game is played.
However, if more than one player is seeking other players to play with, those players may not be able to form a desired group. For instance, assume that four portable game apparatuses a to d are present in a communication range, and a player A of the portable game apparatus a desires to play a multiplayer game in a group of four players. In this situation, if the player A transmits a play request to the portable game apparatus b, and a player C of the portable game apparatus c transmits a play request to the portable game apparatus d, there will be two groups of two players. When the players are friends with each other and a the wireless communication is available is relatively narrow, meaning the players must be in close proximity, the players may be able to form a desired group by discussing verbally. However, it would be difficult to have a verbal discussion when the range where short distance wireless communication is available is relatively wide. Also, when a multiplayer game is executed via a server, the server can adjust the group formation. However, it would be difficult when each game apparatus performs communication by short distance wireless communication without utilizing the server. A technique about grouping desired by the player is not readily disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-135380.
In addition to that, when the above two groups of two players are formed, the portable game apparatus a is not able to detect the presence of other group, it can only check the makeup of its own group. As a result, once two groups of two players are formed, it is impossible to reorganize those two groups into one group of four players. Only if the player A of the portable game apparatus a can detect the presence of another group, (a group of game apparatuses E, F, and G of three players, for example) can the player A form a group of four players by issuing a play request to the group. In reality, however, the player A cannot check the makeup of another group, and may find it difficult to form a desired group.
According to one aspect, the illustrative embodiments are capable of providing a game system and a game apparatus which are capable of forming a group desired by a player and executing a multiplayer game (notes in parentheses indicate exemplary elements which can be found in the embodiments to follow, though such notes are not intended to limit the scope of the invention).
An illustrative exemplary game system may include a plurality of game apparatuses (1) which execute a multiplayer game by directly exchanging data therebetween by using wireless communication. Each illustrative exemplary game apparatus may comprise display means (21), wireless communication means (3), group setting means (S10, S39), group information exchange means (S29, S31 to S37), display control means (S7, S12), selection means (22, S8, S13), group changing means (S10, S78, S96), and multiplayer game execution means (11). The wireless communication means directly transmits and receives data to and from other game apparatuses (1). The group setting means sets a game apparatus group, to which one of the plurality of game apparatuses including the game group setting means and other game apparatus belongs (MY group), by exchanging group formation data with the other game apparatus via the wireless communication means. The group information exchange means exchanges group information (14a) on group formation of the game apparatus group, to which the one game apparatus belongs, with other game apparatuses via wireless communication means (group information response frame). The display control means displays at least information (14d) on group formation of a game apparatus group, to which the one game apparatus does not belong (OTHER group,) on the display means, based on the group information received by the group information exchange means (e.g., FIG. 9). The selection means allows a player to select to enter any of the game apparatus groups displayed on the display means by the display control means. These groups are indicated by the displayed information on group formation of the game apparatus group to which the one game apparatus does not belong. When selection by the selection means is performed (YES at S9 and S14), the group changing means exchanges group formation data, via the wireless communication means, with a game apparatus belonging to the selected game apparatus group and adds the selecting game apparatus to the selected game apparatus group. The multiplayer game execution means executes a multiplayer game in the game apparatus group set by the group setting means and the group changing means.
The group information may include identification information (14a5, 14a6) on all game apparatuses belonging to the game apparatus group indicated by the group information. In this case, the display control means displays, as information on group formation of the game apparatus group to which the one game apparatus does not belong, the makeup of the game apparatus group on the display means.
Also, the display control means may further display, on the display means, at least information on group formation of the game apparatus group to which displaying game apparatus belongs. This information may be based on the group information set by the group setting means or the group changing means.
The group information exchange means may exchange the group information with other game apparatuses at regular intervals (S22).
Each game apparatus may further comprise entry request means (S71) and entry response means (S98, S99). When selection by the selection means is performed, the entry request means transmits an entry request via the wireless communication means to the grouped game apparatus belonging to the selected game apparatus group (entry request frame). When the entry request to the game apparatus group to which the grouped game apparatus belongs is received from requesting game apparatus via the wireless communication means (YES at S38), the entry response means transmits an entry permit (entry response frame) to the requesting game apparatus if the entry request is permitted (YES at S93) (S98). In this case, when the entry permit is transmitted, the group changing means adds the game apparatus transmitting the entry request to the game apparatus group to which the grouped game apparatus belongs (S96). When the entry permit is received (YES at S72), the group changing means adds the requesting game apparatus to the selected game apparatus group (S78).
The game apparatus group to which a plurality of game apparatuses belong may include one host apparatus (S94) and a guest apparatus which corresponds to a remaining game apparatus (S79). In this case, the entry request means transmits an entry request to the host apparatus of the selected game apparatus group. The group changing means of the host apparatus adds the game apparatus transmitting the entry request to the game apparatus group thereof, and transmits the group information to the guest apparatus belonging to the same game apparatus group. The group changing means of the guest apparatus changes the group information thereof based on the transmitted group information. For example, transmission of the group information to other game apparatus by the group information exchange means is performed only by the game apparatus set as a host apparatus (YES at S26). Also, as another example, when the guest apparatus moves outside a range where wireless communication with the host apparatus is available, the host apparatus removes the guest apparatus from the game apparatus group.
When the entry permit is received by the group changing means and a change to the selected game apparatus group is completed, the host apparatus transmits an entry cancel notification to all guest apparatuses belonging to the game apparatus group to which the host apparatus belongs (entry cancel notification frame).
Also, when the entry permit is received by the group changing means and a change to the selected game apparatus group is completed, the guest apparatus transmits an entry cancel notification to the host apparatus of the game apparatus group to which the guest apparatus belonged. The host apparatus which receives the entry cancel notification performs an entry cancellation and transmits the changed group information to all guest apparatuses belonging to the same game apparatus group.
Also, the game apparatus may repeat exchange of the group information using the group information exchange means. It may repeat display at least information on group formation of the game apparatus group, to which the one game apparatus does not belong, using the display control means. It may further repeat selection of the game apparatus group using the selection means and change of the game apparatus group to which the one game apparatus belongs, using the group changing means. These processes may continue until the multiplayer game execution means decides to start the multiplayer game.
An illustrative exemplary game apparatus executes a multiplayer game by directly exchanging data with other game apparatus by using wireless communication. The game apparatus comprises display means, wireless communication means, group setting means, group information exchange means, display control means, selection means, group changing means, and multiplayer game execution means. The wireless communication means directly transmits and receives data to and from other game apparatus. The group setting means sets a game apparatus group, to which the game apparatus and other game apparatuses belong, by exchanging group formation data with the other game apparatuses via the wireless communication means. The group information exchange means exchanges group information on group formation of the game apparatus group to which the game apparatus belongs with other game apparatuses via wireless communication means. The display control means displays at least information on group formation of a game group to which the game apparatus does not belong on the display means, based on the group information received by the group information exchange means. The selection means allows a player to select any of the game apparatus groups for entry. This selection can be made from any of the game apparatus groups to which the game apparatus does not belong, indicated by the information on group formation of the game apparatus group and displayed on the display means by the display control means. When selection by the selection means is performed, the group changing means exchanges the group formation data via the wireless communication means with a game apparatus belonging to the selected game apparatus group, and adds the requesting game apparatus to the selected game apparatus group. The multiplayer game execution means executes a multiplayer game in the game apparatus group set by the group setting means and the group changing means.
The group information may include identification information on all game apparatuses belonging to the game apparatus group indicated by the group information. In this case, the display control means displays, as information on group formation of the game apparatus group to which the game apparatus does not belong, the makeup of the game apparatus group on the display means.
Also, the display control means may further display, on the display means, information on group formation of the game apparatus group to which the game apparatus belongs. This information is based on the group information set by the group setting means or the group changing means.
The group information exchange means may exchange the group information with other game apparatuses at regular intervals.
Entry request means and entry response means may be further included. When selection by the selection means is performed, the entry request means transmits an entry request via the wireless communication means to the grouped game apparatus belonging to the selected game apparatus group. When the entry request to the game apparatus group to which the grouped game apparatus belongs is received from the requesting game apparatus via the wireless communication means, the entry response means transmits an entry permit to the requesting game apparatus in the case where the entry request is permitted. In this case, when the entry permit is transmitted, the group changing means adds the requesting game apparatus to the game apparatus group to which the grouped game apparatus belongs. When the entry permit is received, the group changing means adds the requesting game apparatus to the selected game apparatus group.
When the entry permit is received by the group changing means and a change to the selected game apparatus group is completed, an entry cancel notification may be transmitted to other game apparatuses belonging to the game apparatus group that the requesting game apparatus has joined.
Also, the game apparatus may repeat exchange of the group information using the group information exchange means. It may repeat display at least information on group formation of the game apparatus group, to which the one game apparatus does not belong, using the display control means. It may further repeat selection of the game apparatus group using the selection means and change of the game apparatus group to which the one game apparatus belongs, using the group changing means. These processes may continue until the multiplayer game execution means decides to start the multiplayer game.
In one illustrative exemplary game system, when a group for a multiplayer game is formed in the game system for executing the multiplayer game while directly exchanging data between the game apparatuses, a changeable group is formed by referring to the information on other groups. Thus, it is possible to form a group desired by the player.
Also, in the case where the makeup of another group is displayed, the player is notified of the makeup of a group to which the player does not belong. For example, in the case where a second group to which three game apparatuses belong is present in the neighborhood of a first group to which two game apparatuses, including the game apparatus of the player, belong, the player is notified of at least the makeup of the second group (e.g., the number of game apparatuses belonging to the group). Thus, the player belonging to the first group can opt to enter a group consisting of more players (i.e., four players) by changing groups to the second group.
Further, in the case where information on the game apparatus group to which the player belongs is also displayed, the player can be notified of the makeup of various groups including the group to which that player belongs. For example, in the case where a second group to which three game apparatuses belong is present in the neighborhood of a first group to which two game apparatuses belong, the player is notified of makeup of the first and second groups. Thus, the player belonging to the first group can opt to enter the group consisting of more players by changing groups to the second group, as a result of comparison with other group.
Also, in the case where group information is exchanged with other game apparatuses at regular intervals, the game apparatus can obtain the group information at regular intervals. Furthermore, in the case where the group information is broadcast, the game apparatus can obtain the group information in a range where wireless communication is available.
Also, in the case where the entry request means and the entry response means are included, it is possible to decide which group to enter at the player's request. In this case, grouping situations vary constantly. However, the player is continuously notified of information on the group changes, and the player can further change the selected group to enter based on such information. Thus, it is possible to increase the possibility that each player can form a desired group.
Also, in the case where a host apparatus and a guest apparatus are set in the game apparatus group, it is possible to effectively perform management of group information in the game apparatus group and group formation control, such as fixing of the group.
Also, each player of the game apparatus dynamically changes a temporary group voluntarily while exchanging temporary group information until the game starts, whereby each player of the game apparatus can form a desired group. Even if the players who don't know each other, or the players who know each other, but are located in different places, cannot perform grouping while consulting with each other, each player can form a group in which his/her desired grouping is reasonably reflected by gradually changing a selected group while checking the temporary group information.
These and other aspects of the illustrative embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.